Designers and users of mobile based software applications that use location based services would like to ensure location accuracy when entering a predetermined area or at or near a predetermined location, while avoiding or minimising constant battery drain as a result of location determination methods, such as GPS, which are always ON so they can supply the current location of the device regardless of their location, which for the majority of the time is not in, near or at the predetermined area or location.